Wake Up Call
by Zozma
Summary: Haku has to save his master from damnation. What happens when the one he must kill is Sasuke? YAOI! SasuHaku
1. Paradise

I guess I'm feeling creative. Here's a new fic. I hope you like it. The song it's based off of is Wake Up Call by Hawthorne Heights.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Swimming… swimming through this empty sea of blackish green. What is this? It's so warm, so inviting… so comforting… and yet, I am alone. I look around, trying to see my master, Zabuza. Where was he? He should be right here, right beside me. I tried to remember how I got here. The last thing I remember is being on the bridge. Zabuza was in trouble and I… oh. Am I dead? I remember that last instant of searing heat and crackling pain, and then this. What happened to Zabuza? Is he alright?

**_So child…_** A huge booming voice bloomed inside my mind. **_You are finally awake. Welcome._** With those words, I was suddenly out of that warm, dark, greenish black sea. I was no longer floating, suspended in that strange sea. My feet were firmly on the ground. My long hair was loose around my shoulders. I was wearing my pink kimono, and I was standing in an endless field of beautiful flowers. I looked around, trying to see my master, panic starting to flutter in my heart.

"Zabuza?" I asked timidly. "Zabuza-sama? Where are you?" I heard the waver in my voice and bit my lip. Was I all alone here? I didn't want to be alone! I wanted Zabuza!

**_Calm, child. Just be so still and so calm,_** that huge voice said again, rolling like thunder through my head. I tried to take a breath and found that I couldn't. I wasn't scared though. It wasn't like suffocating. It was just that I didn't need to breathe. "I can't breathe," I announced, and the voice answered. **_Would you like to?_** Without waiting for an answer, suddenly my throat burned and I took a whooping gasp. I coughed a little, then looked around again. "Where is Zabuza?"

**_He cannot follow you to this place, child,_** the voice said again, and I felt my heart break. "What? But… my master. I need him! I HAVE to see him!"

**_I'm afraid you cannot._** "Why NOT!" I shouted, raising my voice in anger for the first time in my entire life, and it was the first time I had raised it since I was a very small child. "I want my master! I want Zabuza! I need him!" **_I'm sorry. He cannot join you here, now… however, if you really desire to be with him, there is a way._** "Tell me," I demanded instantly. I was going to be with my master. I died for him, and now I wanted to be with him.

**_If you really desire his company, you can travel down to where he is._** I smiled, unclenching my fists. "Take me to him…" I said, my voice back to normal. I was a little embarrassed about my outburst, but not too badly. It was for Zabuza's sake. I could be angry for Zabuza. **_Very well. But child, it's a very sad place where your master is._** "I don't care. I want to be with him."

Suddenly, I was moving, being gently swept along by a strong, yet gentle force. It felt like being snow, falling on a still day. We were moving fast. I say we because I know that voice was the one carrying me along. Soon we were out of the beautiful meadow with the green trees all around. The trees began to look twisted and dead, with blood red, rotted looking fruit hanging off the branches. The earth went from soft, warm and springy to hard, dead and cold. The ground was scorched. Burning heat and icy cold bombarded my skin alternately; I was sweating and freezing at the same time.

We kept moving and the scenery got worse. There were people lying on the ground, burning, their melted flesh dripping off their bones as they moaned and sobbed in agony. It didn't turn my stomach, but it stung my heart. I felt sorry for these poor people. I wanted to take them to the meadow. **_Do not want that, little one,_**the voice said to me. **_They are wicked people who deserve to be here._** "Does that mean that you think my master deserves to be here too?" I snapped, glaring around at the empty space behind me. The voice was silent, still pushing me along.

After a while, we stopped in front of a tall hill. Atop it, there was a large tree, with burning corpses hung from it. **_Go up to your master,_** the voice said quietly, and stopped pushing me along. **_I cannot bear to look at him._** I found my feet, and began to walk up the hill. I was aware that I was glowing faintly; a golden white light emanated from my body. I wondered how I would find Zabuza. Would he be a demon, tormenting the bodies on the tree? Would he be hanging from the tree's branches?

As I reached the top of the hill, I gave a low moan of pain. My master, my dearest beloved, my precious person, was pinned to the dark, gnarled tree by the long sword through his chest. He raised his head, and saw me, his eyes widening. "Haku?" he managed, and I began to cry.

-------------------------------------------

Second chapter whenever.


	2. Quest

Nyaa… second chapter. Here you go.

--------------------------------------

_He raised his head, and saw me, his eyes widening. "Haku?" he managed, and I began to cry._

"Zabuza!" I cried, running towards him. I stopped in front of him, tears coursing down my cheeks. I wept freely because he was hurt, and hurt badly. He couldn't use his arms and he was skewered to a freaking tree!

"Haku, why are you here?" he asked, and I could see he was about to cry, too. "Go back to where you belong. You shouldn't be here."

"Zabuza, didn't I tell you that I would always be by your side?" I asked, my voice as level as I could keep it. "Wherever you are is where I belong. Please don't cry."

He shook his head. "Haku, go back. Go to where you should be. You don't belong here. This place is for demons. People who have done too much evil. People like me."

"Zabuza, do not say things like that," I said, biting my lip. "You… you are, and always have been, my precious person. I will bring you away from here." I grasped the sword sticking out of his chest and pulled. Suddenly, there was a red demon standing beside my, hold my wrists tightly.

"I'm gonna have to ask you not to do that. He's there for a reason," the demon said, and I wrenched my hands away from him.

"He's there because of his past. I recognize that. But goddammit, he shouldn't be here! He's a good person. My master is a wonderful man!" I shouted at the demon, and I heard Zabuza start to cry harder, his breathing ragged. "I'm taking him back with me."

"You can't do that!" the demon said, grabbing my arms again as I reached for the sword once more. "He has to stay here, or you have to find someone to take him place. If you want to do that, talk to the big boss!" He pointed down the path winding in between the pits of tar and fire where people burned and screamed, and the trees were people were hung from them, perpetually strangling. I glared at him, then turned to Zabuza.

"Master… I will get you free. I will bring you home," I said, taking his hand. I realized I may never return to him, and gently kissed his lips. "I love you. You must remember that."

"I love you too, Haku," my master answered immediately, and hung his head, beginning to sob. I bit my lip hard, trying not to cry. I then turned and bolted back down the hill to the presence that had been pushing me. "Take me to the master of this place." **_You mean to barter for his freedom. _**"Yes."**_…I see. Come on, then. _**It swept me up and carried me down the path, past the tortured people, and up to a new, larger hill. **_He is up there. I don't want to see him. You must go up alone._** And so, I got to my feet and almost ran up the hill.

I stopped before a tall, dark throne made of skulls. A man enshrouded in a red, hooded robe looked down at my, his chin propped up in one pale, long-fingered hand. His face was hidden in shadows, but I knew he looked down at me. I looked up at him, unafraid.

"Why have you come here, you child of the light?" he asked in a hissing, curious voice. It seemed familiar somehow.

"I am here for my master," I said, and the man in red laughed.

"You think you can just come to me, ask for him back, and receive him?" he asked, incredulous. "You're insane. Gato!" A stout man on a choke chain appeared beside him, and I snarled.

"YOU!" I cried, my hands curling into fists. "You are the one! You sent my master to his death! You… you!" I couldn't even find the words to express my anger. I was shaking with barely restrained rage. For the first time in my life, I wanted nothing more than to just hit Gato again and again.

He cringed and hid half behind the dark throne. The man in red grabbed the chain and yanked him back out into the open. "Gato, isn't that funny? This child of the light wants his master back. He thinks he can just ask for him and get him!" He yanked the chain again, and Gato let out a strangled yelp.

"Yes, Master!" he said, and forced a loud laugh. The man yanked the chain again, and Gato choked.

"Shut up," he said and shoved him off the dais. He then looked back at me. "So. You want to save him from the torture he so richly deserves, eh? Then bring me someone to take his place." I nodded, and he laughed. "So ready to take someone's life, just for that worthless demon of a master you have! Well then, listen well. You must bring me a young boy by the name of Uchiha Sasuke in his place."

"Uchiha… Sasuke?" I asked. The name was familiar, somehow. Sasuke… I gasped, remembering the dark haired boy who'd risked his life to save his comrade. The needles hadn't killed him. I'd thrown them just to put him in a state of temporary death. The needles meant for Naruto had hit him. He was still alive… that meant! "No," I breathed, and the Crimson King began to laugh wildly.

"Yes! Oh yes! Rich, isn't it? Oh my, that's too rich!" he howled, then calmed suddenly. "Yes, you must kill Uchiha Sasuke and bring him to me in order for Zabuza to be freed. You must bring him to me after you violently slaughter him. Oh yes! You have to kill him!" And then he erupted into wild laughter once more. It chilled my blood. It was genuinely terrifying.

"Go back to her. I know she's waiting for you down there," the man in the red robes said. "She will take you back to the land of the living. Kill Sasuke quickly, if you truly care about that worthless Zabuza."

"He's not worthless," I mumbled, then turned and ran so he couldn't respond. I heard him cackling as I fled, and I shivered so hard I almost stumbled and fell. I wrapped my arms around myself. **_He frightened you. I expected it._** "WHO ARE YOU!" I shrieked, wrapping my arms tighter around myself. **_You don't know? You're a smart boy. I thought you'd have figured it out._** I shook my head hard, beginning to sob again. This place was so frightening and cold and evil.

**_Haku… look inside your heart. You know who I am. _**I was silent for a moment. The voice had been familiar… so very familiar… "Mama?" I whispered, and I felt the voice smile. **_I knew it would dawn on you sooner or later._** "Mama! Oh god, I missed you so much, Mama! Why can't I see you?" **_I don't have a body any more. I'm an angel. You were sent to Paradise because the Big Boss figured you needed a little break. Seeing as how you're going to go get Zabuza back, though, I guess you didn't get a break at all._** "Mama, I have to save him." **_I understand. If you're sure…_** "I am, Mama." **_Then go. I will see you soon… _**

A blinding light bloomed in front of my vision. Everything was white, and suddenly I was swimming… swimming through this empty sea of blackish green. What is this? It's so warm, so inviting… so comforting… and yet, I am alone.

-----------------------------------------------

Woo. Second chapter. 


End file.
